


Hey, Listen

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [31]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Pre-Canon, Pre-Devil May Cry 1, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Hear the new heartbeats,Connect to past and present,New emotions blooms.





	Hey, Listen

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "ripe."

_Eva couldn't help giggling at Sparda's complete fascination, ear pressed to her swollen abdomen. She had suggested borrowing a stethoscope, but he refused, wanting to hear for himself. He spoke of avoiding females - devil and human - when they were carrying for various logical rationales, yet here he was._  
  
Lady didn't hide her soft smile as Dante and Nero pressed their ears to her large belly, enjoying how utterly enamored they were. Sláine offering his stethoscope had been promptly rejected, both wanting to listen for themselves. Dante talked of avoiding pregnant females for a variety of reasons, yet here he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "[Nibble, Nibble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210396)", after "[Waraizome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210606)."


End file.
